


The Drawer

by agdhani



Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/M, Thursday Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drawer signifies so much</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Drawer

The squeak of wood stroking wood pulled him to waking, rolling onto his back, one arm sprawling out beside him hoping to find her there. She wasn’t of course, they never awoke together, never overstayed their welcome in the other’s bed. It was the way he wanted it, the way she wanted it, no strings, no binds, no lasting attachments. She couldn’t afford that, and frankly, neither could he.

But she was there, lit by the early morning Nassau sun that spilled through the open window, lending her an ethereal golden glow, her bedroom window. With her back to him, she arranged a collection of clothing upon the top of the bureau, things removed from the top drawer that lay open before her. She picked up something, an item out of his sight, and placed it within, the sound of it suggesting an empty drawer no longer empty, the weight and tone suggesting the weight of a tobacco pouch now resting within. He didn’t need another drawer. Not here.

He glanced at the scatter of his clothing left from the doorway to the chair to the bed left in the haste of spent passion. His tobacco pouch could not be seen amongst them.

She did not look at him as she, dressed now, left the room to be about the day’s business. Neither spoke of the significance of her action. Neither argued the implications.

It simply was…and he was satisfied with that.

**Author's Note:**

> This started as Charles...and ended as Flint...so take your pick :)


End file.
